


DF Kinktober 2020

by badassbutterfly1987



Series: DF Kinktober's [1]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Balcony Scene, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, First Time, Half-Sibling Incest, Knotting, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassbutterfly1987/pseuds/badassbutterfly1987
Summary: 2020's Kinktober prompts half a year late, most of which will feature a member of House Raith
Relationships: Justine/Thomas Raith, Lara Raith/Lord Raith, Lara Raith/Thomas Raith, Lord Raith/Thomas Raith
Series: DF Kinktober's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199984





	DF Kinktober 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



Day 1: **First Time** | Sadism/Masochism | Gags | **Baths**

(Thomas/Lara)

Day 2: **Balcony Sex** | Hickeys | Caging | **Knotting**

(Thomas/Lord Raith)

Day 3: Creampie | Nudes | **Hate-fucking** | **Orgasm Denial**

(Lara/Lord Raith)

Day 4: Blindfolds | Face-sitting | **Mommy/Daddy** | **Fisting**

(Thomas/Lord Raith)

Day 5: **Asphyxiation** | Size Difference | Public Sex | **Teasing**

(Elisa/Natalia)

Day 6: Rimming | **Lactation** | Dominance/Submission | **Mirrors**

(Lord Raith/Margaret)

Day 7: Fingering | **Whips** | Watersports | **Cunnilingus**

(Thomas/Lara)

Day 8: **Corset** | Stalking | Swinging/Partner Swap | **Titfucking**

(Elisa/Natalia)

Day 9: **Knife Play** | Hybrids | Sleepy Sex | **Begging**

(Thomas/Lord Raith)

Day 10: **Lingerie** | Aphrodisiacs | **Wax Play** | Scat

(Thomas/Justine)

Day 11: Prostitution | **Spanking** | Licking | **Sex Toys**

(Lara/Natalia/Elisa)

Day 12: Vore | **Lapdance** | Orgy | **Drunken Sex**

(Thomas/Justine)

Day 13: **Seduction** | Handjobs | **Roleplay** | Humiliation

(Inari/Bobby)

Day 14: Stranger Sex | **Frottage** | Facial | **Exhibitionism/Voyeurism**

(Lord Raith/Elisa)

Day 15: Masturbation | Pet Play | **Latex** | **Dirty Talk**

(Thomas/Natalia)

Day 16: **Scissoring** | **Impact Play** | Body Swap | Macro/Micro

(Elisa/Natalia)

Day 17: **Tickling** | Formal Wear | **Medical Play** | Sex Demon

(Thomas/Justine)

Day 18: **Mind Break** | **Hair-pulling** | **Praise** | Anal Sex

(Thomas/Lord Raith)

Day 19: Thigh-fucking | **Nipple Play** | Master/Slave | **Cuckolding**

(Lord Raith/Justine, Thomas)

Day 20: Human Furniture | Stockings | **Shower Sex** | **Emeto**

(Thomas/Justine)

Day 21: **Sexting** | Cock-warming | **Pegging** | Sixty-nine

(Natalia/Elisa)

Day 22: Recording | **Branding** | **Threesome** | Feet

(Thomas/Elisa/Natalia/Lara)

Day 23: **Cross-dressing** | Stripping | Tentacles | **Piercings**

(Elisa/Natalia)

Day 24: Massage | **Omorashi** | **Collaring** | Food Play

(Thomas/Lord Raith)

Day 25: **Against a Wall** | **Biting** | Bondage | Age Play

(Natalia/Madeleine)

Day 26: Swallowing | **Gender Change** | **Uniforms** | Fucking Machine

(Thalia/Harriet)

Day 27: Inflation | Phone Sex | **Groping** | **Deep-throating**

(Madrigal/Madeleine)

Day 28: **Shibari** | Scratching | Xenophilia | **Overstimulation**

()

Day 29: Glory Hole | **Worshipping** | Dry Humping | **Sensory Deprivation**

(Thomas/Justine)

Day 30: **Aftercare** | Role Reversal | Leather | Enemas

()


End file.
